A Lack of Color
by Axel-kun
Summary: Leon is Sultan of Agraba...and it's his birthday. He's gotten a ton of boring stuff...until he gets a cute blonde. However, Cloud hates Leon with a burning passion...so Leon makes him a deal...
1. Chapter 1

Ok...um...my first LeonXCloud fanfic...and the only reason i'm writing this...is because the 14th member of our Organization has been begging all of the orgy members to post a LeonXCloud fanfic...so..i did...because i have nothing better to do...xD

If ya like it, review! xD I need to work out a few things in it before i like it...but..eh. Here it is xD

------------

------------

Leon sat down on his throne with a 'hmph'. So far today, he had been exceedingly bored. It was even his birthday.

His cousins had given him shiny things, women, or clothes…nothing that really mattered to him.

Yuffie, his little sister (from a different mother, of course), had gotten him a lion cub. Cute…but what was he going to do with a lion cub?

And he was trying to figure out what his last present would be. Aerith, another little sister, was sitting just across the room from him, holding a little box. "Are you ready for my present, brother?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. He didn't think it would be any better than any of the other presents, but whatever.

She rushed forward and set the little box grabbed in a gold shiney fabric in his lap.

Leon sighed and unwrapped the present. Inside was…a bunch of rings.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She sighed happily, motioning to the couple of gold rings that sat in their container. "I got them made specially for you, brother!"

"Not as beautiful as you, sister." He replied in a dead, bored tone…well, he replied in his _normal_ tone.

She smiled at him and rushed to take her place back on the other side of the room.

Leon slipped on one of the rings, one with a gold band and a bright, bright blue crystal in the middle of it, just to make his sister happy.

"Thanks." Leon muttered and left to go sulk in his quarters.

--

"Stupid god damn birthday." Leon hissed while tossing the rest of the rings into the stone wall. "I look forward to it all year and I get things I already have!

A light knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Cid, his slave overseer, came into the room, followed by a boy that Leon had never seen before.

"Good evening, your highness." Cid said, while giving a deep bow. The boy behind him followed.

"I have gotten you something for your birthday, your highness. I hope you like him."

Cid pushed the blonde into the middle of the room, closer to Leon.

Boy could hardly be called a boy. He was just a few inches shorter than Leon, with light blonde hair than spiked up towards the ceiling. He had a thin, but muscular build…but Leon wasn't interested in any of that (just yet). He was too busy studying the boy's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue…

"His name is Cloud, and he's all yours, your highness."

Leon smirked. "Cloud is my birthday present?"

Cid nodded in reply. "You don't have your very own personal slave, your highness…but your father did. I figured you could use a hand."

"How old are you, Cloud?"

"19, highness." Cloud didn't try to hide the fact he _hated_ being someone else's property.

Leon let a small smile flash across his face before returning to his normal scowl. Cloud was just two years younger than himself. "Very well. Send him to me at dawn. We'll get the day started early."

--

Cloud wanted to punch something…preferably that cute little Sultan's face. He was now that creep's property.

The blonde shivered as he remembered how the Sultan's eyes roamed over his body. It was like Cloud was a piece of steak for a hungry lion….and that piece of steak was going back to the lion after he had gotten away…this time to wake the lion up.

--

Leon smirked as Cloud squirmed under him. The blonde's hair was plastered to his face from the light sheen of sweat that covered his body.

"More, Leon….harder…" Cloud managed to get out, in a breathy moan. "Please…"

Leon licked at a drop of sweat sliding down Cloud's face and was about to thrust into Cloud, until something came down on top of Leon…hard.

Leon's eyes opened swiftly as he awoke from his dream…and Cloud was laying across his chest.

"Ah…sorry…" Cloud muttered as he averted his gaze from Leon's. Damn his klutziness!

Leon frowned as he tried to catch his breath…not only from his dream, but from the fact that Cloud was laying on top of him…right now.

Cloud moved his hands up to either side of Leon's head so that he could lift himself up off the Sultan…now he kind of wished he could punch himself.

Leon pushed his sheet off of him as Cloud got off the bed, trying to get some cool air to his hot body…he needed to cool down or he was going to jump Cloud right now.

Cloud swallowed. "Sorry, your highness…"

Leon muttered something under his breath and was finally able to look up at Cloud.

"Uh…Cid told me to wake you up…and I kind of tripped on something on the floor…"

Leon raked a hand through his hair, to keep it out of his face. "Yeah, I figured." He slipped out of the bed, sighing. "Ok, well, you did wake me up. Let me wash off and get dressed and we'll start." Leon walked off into a smaller room.

Cloud slapped his palm to his face. He probably was staring at Leon. He was wearing _only_ shorts…damn.

Cloud wanted to just leave. He was so embarrassed. He had come into the room, heard Leon moaning, slipped over to see what was wrong only to see the Sultan sweating…so Cloud only figured Leon was really sick…then he tripped on something…and had fallen _RIGHT ON LEON_!

Now he was washing Cloud off of him because Leon was a Sultan…and Cloud was a slave…perfect.

--

Leon finished washing and slipped on a new pair of pants and grabbed a shirt and went out to meet Cloud.

Cloud was sitting on Leon's bed, with his head in his hands.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked, slipping his shirt on.

Cloud looked up, startled. "Yeah."

"Then let's go."

--

Leon took bite of his breakfast as Cloud just looked off into the distance. "Cloud?"

Cloud looked back over to Leon. "Yeah, your highness?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Cloud turned a dark shade of red as he looked away again. "My little spill."

Leon smirked. "Do you regret even coming into my room?"

The blonde frowned. "I had to come wake you up…"

"Most slaves just knock on the door." Leon replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Cloud turned even redder.

"But, no matter. We have a lot to do today…we should get started."

Nodding, Cloud got up out of his chair and followed Leon down a hallway. "What's first?"

"Getting you new clothes. You'll need a uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Of course. Something you'll wear everyday…"

"I have to have a uniform?"

"Yeah." Leon replied, he was getting sick of the questions already. He didn't really like to talk…and Cloud had so many questions he wanted answered! Most of them Leon had already answered.

"Why? Because you're a creep who wants all of your little servants to dress alike? Will I get a cute little skirt like the girls?" Cloud hissed.

Leon turned to Cloud, swiftly raising his hand, ready to slap the boy for his disrespect. "Would you like a skirt, m'lady?" He asked, as Cloud flinched to protect himself from Leon.

"I would rather wear nothing."

"It can be arranged." Leon muttered as he continued walking down the hall.

--

Leon sat back in his chair, eying the outfit Cloud had on. "Not bad…"

Tifa, the 'royal seamstress', nodded as she pinned the shirt a little tighter. "Are these the colors you would like, your majesty?"

"No." Cloud answered before Leon could speak. "I would like them in-"

"Yeah, the colors are fine." Leon interrupted. "Could you do something for me, Tifa?"

Tifa nodded as she straightened the shirt on Cloud. "Of course, your highness."

"Could you make a skirt to match the shirt?"

Tifa's jaw dropped. "A…skirt?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I want a pair of long pants for Cloud too, but he was saying something about wanting a skirt to match."

Cloud sent Leon a dirty look. "No, I-"

"Of course, your highness…" Tifa bowed.

Leon smiled under Cloud's peeved glare.

--

"Now your mad at me, eh?"

Cloud didn't answer, but kept his distance.

"You said yourself you wanted a skirt."

"No, I didn't."

"If you don't want to wear it, you can run around naked. Your choice." Leon smirked and led the way down to his sister's room.

Yuffie was looking at herself, in a large mirror, wearing a long midnight blue dress.

"Yuffie, can I come in?" Leon asked politely from the door way.

"Of course!" She turned around and gave her brother a huge smile. "Good morning, Leon."

Leon gave Yuffie a small smile. She was his favorite sister. She was cute, always happy, and definitely not stuck up.

"Who's that?" Yuffie said, pointing at Cloud.

"The new 'personal slave' Cid gave me for my birthday yesterday." Leon replied, turning to glance at Cloud. "Cloud, my sister Yuffie. Yuffie, Cloud."

Cloud just grunted.

Yuffie smiled at him. "He's so cute! I wish Cid would get me cute servant boys for my birthday! Will you let me borrow him sometime, Leon?"

"Of course." Leon didn't really want to share Cloud…but Yuffie would be good.

"He needs some new clothes though…"

Leon smirked as he sat down on Yuffie's bed. "We just got back from Tifa's. She's making him a uniform that we'll have tonight."

Yuffie patted the top of Cloud's head. "I bet you'll be so cute! You and my brother will be best friends, I'm sure!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. How stupid could this girl get?

"He has such soft hair! Can I play with him, Leon?"

Leon couldn't help but smile. "Of course, but not today."

Yuffie pouted. "Fine."

--

Leon chuckled as he walked down the hall to the throne room behind Cloud. The younger boy was desperately trying to stay mad at Leon.

The brunette reached for Cloud. "Cloud, just relax."

Cloud batted Leon's hand away. "Just stop!"

Leon swallowed and tried to keep his temper under control. "You need to respect those in a higher class than you, slave."

Cloud balled his hands up in fists and stopped walking. "Just because Cid gave me to you, doesn't mean I'm your property. You don't have to be such an ass!"

Leon shoved Cloud up against the wall, his hands pushing Cloud's shoulders back. "If you don't give me more respect, slave, I'll have you whipped." Leon snarled.

"I don't care. Maybe you should give me to someone else if I'm that big of a problem to you!"

"Is that what you want?" Leon asked, not noticing their faces were only a few inches from each other. "I'm more merciful than half of the people who would want you, Cloud."

When the blonde didn't reply, Leon took his hands off of Cloud and took a step back. "Go back to my quarters. Wait for me there."

Cloud didn't say anything, he just started walking.

--

"You're highness?"

Leon shook his head, to clear any unwanted thoughts from his mind. "Yes?"

"Are you ok, your majesty?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Leon snarled at the merchant.

"Ehhh…n-no reason! Have I brought you anything that catches your eye, sire?"

"It is my sister's party. She should be the one choosing what she wants." Leon motioned for a servant to go fetch Yuffie. "You can talk about what she wants then you can call on me to make the financial arrangements."

"Of course…I apologize, your highness!"

Leon waved off the apology. "I'll be in my chambers." He muttered as he got off the solid gold throne.

Sephiroth came up next to Leon. "Sire, I have brought bad news…"

"What, Sephiroth I am tired…especially of this 'war'."

"Well, your highness, the enemy forces have started advancing…I would like permission to send a couple of thousand troops to stop them…"

"You don't know what the 'enemies' are up to, you aren't sure where they're going…and I'm not even sure if this is all _truth_. I'm not letting you send anyone out into the desert until we know what's going on. Find out more information."

"Yes, sire." Sephiroth backed away slowly, grinding his teeth angrily.

Leon walked down the hall to his chambers, and opened the door quietly.

Cloud was laying on Leon's bed, laying very still.

"Cloud?"

Cloud sat up, sleepily. "What?"

"I have come up with a proposition for you."

"Ok." Cloud brushed the sleep from his eyes, and looked at Leon with his hazy blue eyes.

"I'm going to make you work for me for one year. If, by the end of this one year, you can make one thousand munny by doing odd jobs for my sisters or myself, I will let you go."

Cloud thought about that. "Well…"

"And working for me meaning…you have to do anything I say, without arguing."

"It's a deal."

------------

------------

Ok...there. xD I don't really know when i'm going to write the next chapter...i want to finish my other stories before i get carried away with this one...but idk xD

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...well...i have to admit i'm totally bored of my other stories...so i apologize that i'm not working on them...this one is a little more interesting...xD

I WILL finish the other stories though, i promise. Just...later.

I'm also working on a brand new story too...soo...sorry about the other ones XD

Anyway...enjoy. I like this second chapter better than the first...and i hope you do too.

Review?

--

"Cloud!"

Cloud looked up to see Yuffie running at him. She was wearing mock genii outfit today in her favorite color, midnight blue. "Hey! Leon said I could have you for a few hours! So come on!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and motioned to the floor he was currently scrubbing. "I'm a little busy, highness." He was tempted to spit the word…but Leon had threatened whipping a few times already today.

It was odd. He had only been here two days and it already seemed as if Leon hated him more than the previous day.

"I know! He said he would get someone else to finish it!"

"But I need munny-"

"Don't worry about it, Cloud! I'll make sure he's going to pay you for the work you've done! He's not as greedy as you think he is!" Yuffie motioned for him to get up off of the floor.

"But…" Cloud really couldn't think of a reason to get out of it…but he was afraid of thinking about what Yuffie wanted him to do for her.

"Come on, Cloud!"

The blonde reluctantly got up off the of the floor and followed Yuffie down the hallway.

In two days, Cloud had only made two munny. If it kept going at this rate…he would only have 365 munny by the end of the year…

He knew this is exactly what Leon wanted. He would come up horribly short…and Cloud would be stuck working for him for the rest of his life…unless someone decided to kill Leon…which would be nice.

"Cloud?"

Cloud focused on Yuffie's face, ignoring the thoughts of hate for Leon that seemed to echo over and over in his mind. "What?"

"You almost ran into that wall…what are you thinking about?" Yuffie asked in a worried tone as she continued to lead him down the hall.

"Eh, nothing."

"Liar! I've lived with a brother for my whole life! Give me a little more credit! Leon is a much better liar than you are."

"Just my little munny situation." Cloud replied in defeat.

Cloud was surprised when instead of hearing the laugh he was expecting, he saw Yuffie's entire body slump slightly as she sighed. "Do you really hate being here so much, Cloud? Are we such mean people?"

Appalled, Cloud shook his head. "No! Of course not…I just…"

"Is it me?" Yuffie asked, turning her large eyes on Cloud. "Am I mean?"

With a small eye twitch, he responded. "Of course not, Yuffie…It's just that Leon is kind of…eh…"

Proving Cloud's growing theory that Yuffie might be bipolar, she turned on him again…this time in anger.

"Don't you dare say anything mean about my brother! He is going through a lot! All he cares about is his family and his people! Leon has such big responsibility! He has to protect everyone from war, famine…and keep everyone in the whole kingdom happy! Do you know how hard it is to keep so many people happy?"

Yuffie's face turned back into a sorrowful expression. "And he is very stressed…I was hoping you would be able to help…but…" She stifled a sob.

Cloud didn't know how to react. Did Yuffie just freak out of him because he was going to say something 'mean' about Leon?

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. I shouldn't say anything. I haven't been here for very long…I really don't know any of you very well…" Cloud patted her on the back.

She looked at him and smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Good! Lets get back to work then!" She motioned for him to follow her as she headed down the hallway, just as happily as if she didn't have her little meltdown.

Growling, Cloud stomped after her, angry that she had played him so easily.

--

Leon knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Yuffie.

He was just at a 'meeting' with Sephiroth. The silver-haired man was growing increasingly impatient. He wanted action to take out the group of people he had heard were coming to take over the kingdom.

However, Leon knew rash action would probably just cost a bunch of lives and get them nowhere.

Yuffie answered her door and smiled instantly when she saw Leon. "Good morning, brother!"

Leon gave Yuffie a small smile as he walked into her rooms. "Good morning, Yuffie. Is Cloud here?"

She nodded happily, motioning to the next room. "He's just finishing up my chore! It'll just be a minute."

Leon nodded and sat down on a tan, wicker chair in the middle of the room. "That's fine. I'll just wait until he's done. I want him to come with me when I run some errands in town." The brunet leaned back comfortably, letting Yuffie know that he wasn't going to leave without Cloud.

"Ok!" Yuffie nodded, showing her understanding of his explanation and body language. "I just needed him to put my new clothes away. I didn't realize I had so many just laying around."

"Ok. Done, Yuffie." Cloud told her as he walked into the room, straightening up as he saw Leon sitting in the chair across the room.

"All done?" Yuffie asked, smiling happily. "Thank you so much, Cloud! Is ten munny ok?" She walked slowly over to a dresser and pulled a small, black pouch from the top drawer.

_Ten munny?_ Cloud smiled, nodding as Yuffie handed him the small, gold, diamond shaped munny. "Thank you, Yu-"

Cloud cut off short as he remembered Leon was in the room…and he didn't like when anyone disrespected his little sister. With a cough, he corrected with "Thank you, your highness."

Yuffie nodded and gave the blonde a quick hug. "I'll see you tonight, Cloud!"

Leon stood and gave Yuffie a small smile. "I'll see you for lunch, sister."

She gave her brother a small bow and a bright smile. "Yes! I'll see you soon!"

Cloud followed Leon, giving Yuffie a small wave as Leon walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"How was it?" Leon asked, keeping a steady pace as he walked swiftly down the hallway, trying not to think of how close Cloud and Yuffie must be if she let him call her by her first name…

Cloud kept a good distance behind Leon, hoping that Leon might forget that he was there. "It was fine."

"Just fine? It was awfully generous of my sister to give you ten munny…"Leon replied coolly.

Cloud nodded his reply forgetting that Leon wouldn't be able to see him if he was walking behind the brunet. "I mean, yes, it was extremely generous of her to give me ten munny."

Leon sighed as they came to his chamber door. "You should thank her tomorrow."

"I will…your highness." Cloud replied as he followed Leon into his rooms.

--

Cloud fingered the munny in his pocket. So far, he had 12 munny inside. He only needed 988 more munny. It would be a little easier if he had a place to hold the munny, but he didn't want to ask Leon for something that he _wanted_. Why would Leon care what he _wanted?_

He glanced at Leon out of the corner of his eye. It was amazing how Leon could control himself. Cloud had been a little worried that Leon was going to get really pissed off about Cloud almost calling Yuffie by her first name…but so far, he hadn't brought it up.

Leon was a strange character. Cloud thought that he was bipolar sometimes, just like his sister…but today Leon had been…very calm.

"Cloud."

The blonde looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

Leon was looking down at him with a confused look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Cloud nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Yeah."

They were currently looking for a birthday present for Yuffie…Well, that's what Cloud thought they were doing anyhow. Leon really wasn't looking at anything…but Cloud was relaxing on a couch displayed at the outdoor market they were looking through.

"Well, if you're done, I'd like to keep moving." Leon told the reclining blonde.

Cloud smirked as he got off the wicker couch. He could hear the impatience in his 'masters' voice…and he knew perfectly well that his master wasn't annoyed with him…Leon didn't know what to get Yuffie.

"Where to next?" Cloud asked, dawdling behind the brunet, looking at all of the little trinkets being sold at every counter.

Leon just grunted as he kept walking quickly, not admiring the artwork…like Cloud was doing.

"You should just get her a little slave. Isn't that what she said she wanted?" Cloud asked

Leon turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I have Yuffie's presents already picked out." He replied, understanding that Cloud had misunderstood why they were here.

"Oh…then…what else did you need?" Cloud asked, a little embarrassed he had been wrong.

Leon shrugged. "Lets go home. If you're done."

Cloud frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't looking for anything…"

The blonde followed Leon back to carriage and got in as soon as he was settled.

Cloud decided he could definitely get used to the way Leon lived. This was a carriage…and gold covered the entire outside. Leon had a ton of servants just waiting for to do something for him…he had all of the munny he could want…the respect of all of his family…and munny…did he mention that?

As the carriage came to a stop, Leon pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Cloud. "Meet me in the dining room for lunch." Without another word, Leon was gone.

Cloud turned his attention to the little thing Leon had given him. Cloud gasped as he pulled a little munny bag from the white silk that covered it. The little munny pouch was a light blue with a silver colored drawstring.

The little bag was being held down by something inside, so Cloud reached into it and pulled out a gorgeous blue ring. Hadn't he just saw Leon wearing it?

Taking the munny from his pocket, and slipping it into the munny pouch, Cloud smiled as he started realizing how much he really didn't hate Leon.

--

Leon cursed as he realized how stupid he must look to Cloud. They go shopping and Leon secretly gets Cloud a little munny purse so he could keep track of the munny he's made so far…and then he's an ass about Yuffie giving the blonde ten munny for the first job he does for her.

Leon put his head on the table as he waited for Yuffie and Cloud for lunch. He should have given Cloud the little notebook he had gotten him yesterday…maybe tonight.

--

Leon glanced up as Cloud made his way into the room. Leon iddn't reallt know how he should act. This blonde had no idea that Leon…well…Leon didn't really know how he felt about Cloud.

He had dreamt about Cloud the past few nights. Last nights wasn't half as graphic as the first one, however.

Cloud was sitting with Yuffie in the throne room. They were laughing, of course, but Leon didn't know why.

Leon moved closer to the two, but neither of them seemed to notice. He started to get frustrated as Cloud continued to ignore him. Leon wanted to push his favorite sister out of the way, just like a three-year-old when they don't get their way. He wanted her gone so _he _could talk to Cloud. Cloud was his after all, wasn't he?

Then, of course, Sephiroth came in. Leon actually felt Sephiroth push past him as he made his way to _Leon's _Cloud and ran a hand through Cloud's soft blonde hair. Leon wanted to kill Sephiroth right then…

But before he could move, he was startled awake. That stupid Lion cub that Yuffie had given him for his birthday had pounced on him.

Cloud gave Leon a concerned frown as Leon came back to reality. "Are you ok?" He asked, taking his stop right next to Leon (he was only allowed to eat here when there wasn't any company around).

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Leon quickly replied as Yuffie and Aerith came into the room.

Yuffie took hold of Cloud and pulled him into a hug, only because he was sitting down, his head was the only part of his body being hugged. "I was worried Leon had eaten you, Cloud!" She giggled as Leon sent her a glare.

"Leon, can I borrow Cloud when we're done eating?" Aerith asked, as the food was brought out. "I just need him for an hour or two."

Leon glanced at Cloud and nodded. "Of course. He needs to be put to work."

--

Aerith led Cloud down the hall to her room. "I'm very excited Leon said I could borrow you, Cloud!"

Cloud just rolled his eyes. He was getting a little sick of being everyone's little slave…no, he was getting sick of being the slave Leon rented out to other people. "Yes, me too."

"I heard Yuffie got to borrow you this morning!" She continued in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I had to go put clothes away." Which wasn't that bad. He put clothes away…for _ten munny._

"Well, I just need to you to clean my floors! Then you can get back to Leon. I heard he gets a little antsy when your gone." Aerith told him, as if it was nothing. She slipped into her room.

However, Cloud new this was valuable information. Leon got antsy when he was away. He would like to see Leon's face as he told him that little bit of info…

"Are you coming, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and followed Aerith into her room, grinning.

--

"So…"

Leon pressed his face into the pillow. "What, Cloud?"

"I got this little piece of information about ya."

Leon rubbed his temples. He had had a long day…and now Cloud was taunting him? "Like…?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Cloud replied as he sat down on the bed. "However, I'm afraid you'll get mad…so I think I'll keep it to myself."

Leon sat up and came face to face with Cloud. He blonde was almost strattling him, with a hand and leg on either side of Leon's thin form. Leon laid back down.

"Whatever…" He rolled over, trying not to think of the Cloud almost laying on him.

"I heard you get antsy when I'm away with one of your sisters."

Leon pushed Cloud off of him. "I do not."

Cloud laughed as he stretched out on the other side of the bed. "That's just what I heard."

"Well, it's not true. Why the hell would I get antsy when you're away, _slave?_" Leon asked.

He grew more annoyed when he didn't get the response he wanted from Cloud. Instead of the outburst he expected, Cloud just shrugged and said. "That's just what I heard."

Growling, Leon pinned Cloud to the bed and hissed, "You mean nothing to me, slave."

Cloud laughed and replied quickly, "You're acting like it's true…if it wasn't why would you get all upset, eh?"

Leon just glared down at Cloud, who was currently below him. He had won. Leon had let his feelings come out in rash actions, and Cloud had won.

There was a knock at the door that startled Leon and he quickly slipped off Cloud, aware of what it looked like he was doing to the blonde, and answered the door.

Sephiroth was standing at attention, holding a few rolled up maps. "Sire, I have more news."

Leon rubbed his temples again, today just couldn't be quiet, could it? "Just a second. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the throne room." He shut the door quickly.

Turning around, Leon just slipped on a pair of long pants and a shirt then went for the door.

But right as he was leaving, he remembered his present for Cloud, and turned back around, handing a box shaped item wrapped in white silk to his blonde servant. "There. And I am not antsy when your away."

Cloud smirked as Leon walked out and pulled a little notebook from the silk. Again, it was a bright blue color with silver strings.

He pulled the silver pen from the little journal and started writing.

Day 3 

_I just got this little notebook from Leon, who is antsy when I'm away from him. Ha._

_And I got one munny from Aerith today. I like Yuffie much better. Ha._

_Munny earned today: 10 munny_

_Overall munny: 13 munny_

_Munny left to go: 987_

_--_

So...did ya like it?

You should review to tell me. xP

I'll work on the other stories later...


	3. Chapter 3

Damn. I looked over everything for the last chapter knowing I would make a dumb mistake on my math (I'm in the top class too…what a dumbass XD)…Cloud actually made 11 munny 'cause Yuffie have him 10 and Aerith gave him 1….damn damn damn.

Anyway…I know, no excuses. I've been lazy…and reading other fanfics really give me inspiration and I just read some today XD…so…sorry, kids.

And…I apologize…I can't keep Axel and Roxas out of my mind…so they show up in this chapter. Haha.

--

--

Cloud knocked on the door of Leon's quarters and waited. He'd definitely learned his lesson the first time.

While he waited for his 'master' to open the door, he thought. It seemed like the past few days he'd spent in the castle had been increasingly exciting.

Yuffie's birthday was today and the whole castle had been preparing for it. All of the decorations had been put up last night while Yuffie was asleep, so she didn't have any idea how big her party was going to be.

Cloud had also met a very nice servant of Yuffie's named Axel. He was very…wild, but very kind towards his 'master' (he resented the word more than Cloud, but he got along well with Yuffie, so he called her Yuffie most of the time) and the other slaves.

The door opened to Leon's quarters, bringing Cloud back to reality. A sleepy Leon stood on the other side. "Is everything set?"

Cloud couldn't help but smirk. Leon obviously hadn't slept well the previous night. Dark circles highlighted his light skin and bright eyes, dulled by sleep at the moment. "Yes, everything's ready."

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." And the door closed promptly.

Cloud sighed and walked down towards the dining room. It was one of the few rooms he could still actually find. A few of the other servants had tried to explain the layout of the castle floors, but Cloud just got confused. Normally he was with Leon, so he figured that he could just follow the brunet.

"Good morning!" Yuffie greeted him as he made his way into the dining room.

"Good morning, Yuffie." Cloud replied, sending a smile to Axel, who was behind Yuffie, leaning on the wall, as he hugged the princess.

"Leon isn't here? I figured he would be down with you, Cloud."

Cloud smiled. "He's getting ready. I accidentally let him sleep a little later today." _Accidentally my ass._

"Oh…" She frowned, slightly disappointed. "I just wanted to know what was going on…do either of you know about any plans today?"

Axel gave Cloud a wink and replied before Cloud could explain all of the things Leon had planned. "No, your highness…is today special?"

Yuffie's face fell. "Oh, no…it's nothing really…I just thought…"

"Happy birthday, sister." Leon said to his sister as he came into the room, attempting to fluff up his hair while it was still wet from his shower.

Cloud had to admit, he looked very…sexy while he was wet. _Wait…sexy?_

"Thank you, Leon!" She ran to hug him.

Leon looked a little uncomfortable with the contact, but patted her back to be polite. "Would you like my present now?"

Yuffie's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "Yes!!"

Leon motioned to two guards and they brought in a boy that looked to be about sixteen. Blonde pieces of hair stuck up, in neat spikes towards the ceiling, and bright blue eyes clearly showed everyone in the room he was very nervous.

"His name is Roxas." Leon told his sister as she smiled brightly.

"He's adorable!" She walked over to him swiftly and twirled one of his blonde spikes in her fingers. "Hello, Roxas! I'm Yuffie!"

The little blonde boy just have her a sheepish look and bowed.

Cloud totally understood the poor boy's fear. He must be worried he was getting a cruel master, if he even understood he was now someone's property.

"That brunet is my brother, Leon! But you'd better call him master, he's a little touchy." She smiled warmly, noticeably easing the tension Roxas felt. "The cute blonde that looks a little like you, is Cloud. He's Leon's personal servant, but they're actually more like friends."

She shot a look to Leon, telling him something Cloud didn't understand, but Leon reddened.

"And the gorgeous redhead behind me is Axel! He's my main servant…even though he has a bunch of other duties, so he's not technically mine." She giggled.

Cloud glanced over to the redhead, who was being extremely quite, which was rare for his outgoing personality. His emerald eyes were pinned on the small blonde.

"I'll have Axel show you around today, how's that sound?" She asked, giving Roxas her dazzling smile.

Roxas nodded and bowed again, following Axel out the door.

Cloud smirked and shared a knowing look with Leon.

"Seems like Axel will be with Roxas more than Yuffie will…" Leon muttered under his breath while Aerith came into the room with Yuffie's gift.

Cloud chuckled, in total agreement with Leon.

--

Yuffie smiled as she opened her last present from Leon. It was a midnight blue kimono, decorated with silver swirls and deep green flowers.

"Oh, Leon! It's so pretty!" She slipped out of her black jacket and pulled the kimono on, carefully. "Well, Cloud, how to I look?"

"Beautiful." Cloud replied without thinking of how Leon would react. Cloud stole a glance at the brunet, but Leon didn't seem mad. If anything, he seemed to be in total agreement.

"Thank you for the presents, everyone!" She got up and gave Leon and Aerith hugs then turned and gave Cloud a small peck on the cheek.

Cloud quickly whispered, "Sorry I don't have anything for you, Yuffie."

Yuffie just giggled. "Seeing Leon's face whenever he looks at you is one of the best birthday presents you could give me." She winked and started carrying her things back to her room, yelling for Axel and Roxas to come help her.

--

Cloud sat down on Leon's bed. Did Leon really look at him funny? Why would Yuffie want to see that? It kinda creeped Cloud out…

"I think she looks beautiful in that kimono." Leon told Cloud as he sat down next to his blonde servant.

Cloud shook his head, to rid himself of the thoughts. "Yes, she does."

Leon knew something was bothering Cloud, but he didn't know if they were close enough to actually talk about it…which made the brunet sad…Cloud was still normally a little awkward around him…but then again, they hadn't met under the best circumstances…if Leon had just been sold to someone as a slave, he wouldn't be very excepting of his new lifestyle either.

But, it wouldn't hurt to try to figure out what was going on in the blonde's head, right? "What are you thinking about Cloud?"

"Oh? Eh. Nothing."

Leon raised an eyebrow. He knew better, but he really didn't want to screw up whatever relationship they had now. "I see." He replied in a unbelieving tone.

"I just should have gotten Yuffie a present." Cloud muttered.

Leon gave the blonde an incredulous stare. "What?"

"I feel bad. I should have given Yuffie a present for her birthday." Cloud blushed.

Leon gave a loud cackle, making Cloud jump. He had never heard Leon truly laugh…not to mention this loud…

"Cloud, you're a slave. You don't have to get your 'masters' anything…"

"I know, but…she's been so nice to me while I've been here…I just feel bad."

Leon thought about that, feeling bad about his outburst. "Don't worry about it. She'll find a way to have you pay her back…"

Cloud thought about what she had said when he had apologized. _"__Seeing Leon's face whenever he looks at you is one of the best birthday presents you could give me." _What was that supposed to mean?

"Cloud?" Leon's voice asked in an impatient tone.

"Yeah, sorry." Cloud sighed and looked back up into Leon's eyes.

The look in Leon's eyes startled the blonde. It was a deep, caring, passionate look…directed right at him.

Slowly, Leon leaned closer to Cloud, breathing quietly.

Cloud felt his heart speed up as Leon got close enough that he could feel his warm breath on his lips. The blonde closed the distance a little quicker than Leon was, craving to taste the brunet.

Leon's eyes grew wide as Cloud kissed him back. The brunet thought it would be a rather one sided kiss…

Cloud pulled back, realizing what he had done. "Leon, I-"

But Leon silenced him with another kiss, deeper than the first. He slowly slid Cloud down on the bed, carefully moving to strattle him.

Knock Knock Knock Knock 

Leon growled as he slid off Cloud hastily. How could he let his emotions get a hold of him so quickly? Now it was going to be awkward between the two. Shit.

Straightening himself out, Leon opened the door.

Sephiroth stood on the other side, grinning. "I have news, sire."

--

"The enemy is a fairly large group of heartless being controlled by a few powerful nobodies. They've killed a few of the men I've sent to greet them." Sephiroth told Leon, happily brandishing a report written by one of the survivors and placing it on the arm of Leon's throne.

"Very well…send a group of men to find out what they want…I don't want to start anything we don't have to." Leon sighed. A war would definitely be a bad thing…he had his hands full with running the world…he didn't need to fight a war on top of that…and Cloud…

"Excellent, sire…May I ask you a question?"

--

Leon growled quietly as he left the throne room. How DARE Sephiroth ask about Cloud! Cloud was his…he wasn't some whore to rent out whenever someone felt like asking.

Cloud was a slave…his duties were to Leon and Leon alone…which was why Sephiroth asked if he could borrow Cloud…but Sephiroth wasn't a good enough friend to ask for those kids of favors…especially while Leon was trying to figure out what he thought of Cloud…

Leon quietly opened his door, expecting Cloud to be sleeping. They still had quite a bit of time before Yuffie's birthday dinner took place, but Cloud had helped put up all of the decorations the previous night, so he hadn't gotten much sleep.

But Cloud was laying on Leon's bed, right where he left him, petting the little lion cub and staring up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Cloud, would you like some rest?" Leon asked, amazed at how quiet he was talking. What was he scared of?

Cloud sat up and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "No, I'm fine. We still have Yuffie's dinner, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Leon asked, afraid to close the distance between them. He really didn't want Cloud to get freaked out…

"Yeah. I have my present for Yuffie, anyway."

--

"Do you want some food?"

Cloud shook his head, coming back to the real world. "What?"

The Axel was standing next to him, grinning. "What happened while I was away, Cloud?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Axel."

"Ouch…definitely sounds like something good happened." Axel leaned back onto the wall, watching the royal family eat dinner at the long table, reserved for special occasions. "What did Leon say to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on, Axel." Cloud turned away. "Where's your little Roxas, anyway?"

Axel laughed, bringing the attention of a few other servants to them. "He's in Yuffie's quarters finishing up a job for her. Then I get to show him to his rooms later." Axel seemed ecstatic at the thought being alone with the little blonde…in a bedroom.

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. "Axel, you're going to get Roxas in trouble."

Axel waved him off. "Never." He spotted Roxas waiting in the entryway for him. "There's some food in the kitchen, if you get hungry, Cloud." Axel paused and looked down at his feet. "Plus, Yuffie would never let me."

Cloud watched as Axel walked off towards the little blonde. Poor Axel. But, lucky Roxas. The poor kid would have been sexually harassed, at the very least, if it wasn't for Yuffie.

"Cloud!"

The blonde jumped as Yuffie snuck over next to him. "Do you want something to eat?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, but thank you, Yuffie."

She looked over to where Cloud was just staring. "You got a crush on Axel or something?" Her eyes sparkled as she giggled.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "No way!"

"Roxas then?"

"No, Yuffie!"

She giggled and patted his back. "I won't tell, I promise."

Cloud ignored her and continued thinking about Axel's little situation. They had just met…so he shouldn't be chasing Roxas around so quickly, right? But what if it was one of those 'love at first sight' things? Would he have to hold back until they were both released? That wasn't likely at all…

But, it could also just be lust…right?

"Cloud?"

Cloud cursed himself. How was it that he could totally forget a princess was standing next to him? "Sorry…"

"What are you thinking about?" She demanded quietly, looking at the entrance that Cloud was staring at.

"Yuffie, if two people really love each other, would you be against them getting together?" He asked, turning to face her.

"No, of course not! Everyone needs someone to love."

"Even if their jobs didn't allow it?"

"No one's job should get in the way of true love!" Her eyes glittered as she thought about true love.

Cloud nodded. "Just keep that in mind then…"

She frowned as she tried to figure out what he meant. "Who are you talking about, Cloud?"

"I think you'll figure it out by tomorrow…" Cloud's train of thought drifted back off to how happy Axel would be if Yuffie actually let him have Roxas…but that was assuming the little blonde was interested.

"Oh, and Yuffie?"

She looked back at him, cocking her head to the side. "Yeah, Cloud?"

"I understand what you meant about me not getting you a birthday present." Cloud looked over to where Leon was talking with a few of Yuffie's friends. All of the girls were giggling as he listened to their girly stories, polite enough to at least nod when they took a deep, quicky breath to continue, afraid that in the time they took a breath, they would loose Leon's attention.

"What do you think?" Yuffie asked, looking to where all of her friends were flirting with her brother.

"I'm not sure yet…but I'm positive you'll find out soon."

--

Cloud walked over to where Leon was standing, talking to the giggly girls Yuffie invited to her dinner. All of them were batting their eye lashes seductively, standing in a way that would make them seem thinner, and crossing their arms to emphasize the size of their chest.

"Your highness, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?" A cute little blonde girl asked as Cloud took his place beside Leon.

"No, not at the moment." Leon replied, giving Cloud a look that told him clearly that he wanted out of here.

"Oh, really?" A brunette in the back asked, running a hand through her shiny hair. "You're so handsome though, sire…surely you could have anyone you wanted…" She pressed a finger lightly to her lips, which shone with a glittery pink gloss, to tell him she was definitely interested.

"Yes, but at the moment, I have too many things to attend to. I don't have the time to-"

"Who is that adorable blonde?" One of the girls asked, pushing her way over to Cloud. "Are you the royal adviser?" She pushed herself against Cloud and grinned up at him.

"Eh," Cloud managed to mutter before Leon pulled the girl away from his blonde.

"He's off limits to you, ladies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Leon grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him quickly away from the girls, who pouted as they watched the two leave.

"I can't stand those girls." Leon muttered as he let go of Cloud.

"I understand." Cloud replied, chuckling at the mental picture of all of those girls seducing Leon while he ignored them. "They're all a little…"

"Whorish is the word that comes to mind." Leon finished for Cloud. "They just want money."

Cloud smiled as Leon shoved the door of his quarters open. He sat down on his bed in a huff. "I'm just glad I only have to see them twice a year at most."

"Twice?" Cloud asked, sitting down on the bed next to where Leon was laying.

"Yuffie will have some of them come over to 'hang out'." The brunet replied, stretching and yawning. "Anyway, Cloud, you need rest. I'm tired and I haven't done half as much work as you have."

Cloud nodded as he laid down on the bed, next to Leon, closing his eyes sleepily. "Yeah…"

---

--

There...so ta da! XD

I actually have the next chapter of "All i see is Light" half way done, so i hope to get that on here today too xD

And...voici! I couldn't keep Axel and Roxas out of my mind XD I wish i had a little Roxas servant i could order around... :3

And one of my friends sent me this youtube thing where Quinton Flynn (Axel's voice actor) said a bunch of lines from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (Advent Children...not a game XD) . My favorites were when he said "I love you, Roxas." (haha...i laughed really hard and i'm trying to get a recording to put on my ipod XDD) and "Roxas, put your pants on" (hehe...why did he have them off, i wonder...?)

But yeah, you should look it up if you haven't already xD

Review??


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyone awake in there?" A voice yelled, bringing Cloud out of his dream.

"Nurrhhhhggg." Replied something under the blonde.

"Hello? Come on, kids, we don't have all day. Cloud? Are you in there?" the impatient voice again.

"Yeah, just a second!" Cloud replied. Where was he anyway? This definitely wasn't his quarters…what a huge bed!

Wait a sec…who was under him?

Cloud sat up and stretched, feeling the sleepy brunet next to him stretch also. "Cloud…"

The impatient voice growled from the other side of the door. "I swear to god, if you don't come out, Cloud. I'll come in and get you. You and the sultan were supposed to be at breakfast a half an hour ago!"

Cloud woke up completely as he heard the impatient voice bitch and moan. "Coming!" He slipped out of the warm bed and slid out of the door. "Axel?"

The redhead stood on the other side of the door with his arms crossed. "Mind telling me what you were so busy attending to that would make you forget that breakfast was nearly half an hour ago…?"

Cloud glanced to the little blonde at Axel's side, just watching the ordeal, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of the two men.

"To tell you the truth, I accidentally fell asleep here last night…" Cloud blushed as he waited for Axel to make a snide remark, but it didn't come.

Instead, the redhead just grinned. "Well, you should have said so! I'll tell Yuffie her ice prince of a brother just found a lover." Axel hummed as he realized he rhymed, trying to fit it into a melody.

"NO!" Cloud glared as Axel just chuckled and waved him off.

"Just don't be late again, Yuffie and Aerith are coming up with all of the things that would keep you and Leon this late." Axel ran a hand through his bright red hair and shrugged. "I'll tell them to expect you in a few minutes, ok? But you'd better hurry or you'll never hear the end of it."

Cloud nodded, showing his appreciation. "Thanks, Axel. I have good news for you, too. But I'll have to tell you after breakfast."

Axel just rolled his eyes and turned to walk the other way. "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry, kid."

Cloud slipped back inside as Axel and Roxas drifted around the corner. He smiled as he heard Roxas quietly talking to Axel.

Leon was still laying on the bed, but both of his eyes were open, and trained on the blonde. "What time is it?"

"Well…just thirty minutes past breakfast…" Cloud admitted, feeling awful for letting the sultan sleep in so late.

"That late? Wow." Leon just pulled the covers up over his head and snuggled down into the bed.

Cloud sighed. "Come on! We need to get going! Axel said your sisters are trying to figure out what would make us both late…" Cloud ran a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Let them. I was comfortable." Leon replied stretching under the covers.

"But you're missing breakfast." Cloud reminded the sultan, taking a deep breath and trying not to just drag Leon out of the bed. They needed to GO.

"I'm not hungry. Come back to bed, Cloud."

Cloud frowned as he thought about that offer. Technically, he was Leon's…so whatever Leon asked of him, he would have to give it…

Then it hit him. Come back to bed? Back…implying that they had…

Oh shit.

"I really slept here? Last night…?"

A muffled moan came from under the covers.

Cloud took that as a yes, even though he knew the answer already. "Why?"

"Because it was a long day of partying, and you couldn't quite make it back to your rooms…so you fell asleep here." Leon told him, slipping his head from under the covers. "Now forget it, and come back to bed."

Cloud sat on the side of the mattress and thought. Yuffie would already know what was going on…so it wouldn't really matter what he did now. And Axel…Axel probably had gone a little overboard with the imagination, but he would get the jist of it…so what was the point?

Cloud stretched and laid back on 'his' side of the bed, as Leon rolled over to push himself up onto his elbows. "Finally decided it doesn't matter?"

Cloud nodded, closing his eyes, sinking into the warmth of the room. "Yeah, as long as we don't stay here until Lunch."

Leon chuckled as he leaned down to caress Cloud's lips with his. "Well, we'll have to see how long this takes us."

Cloud moaned as Leon slowly moved to strattle him, slipping his hands under Cloud's shirt and slowly inching it higher.

The blonde noted Leon's lack of shirt, and clutched the sultan's thin shorts as Leon made his way down to Cloud's stomach, inching the blonde's black pants lower and lower. He softly tickled Cloud's soft skin with his tongue until-

Cloud heard a soft "Stand back, Roxas!" coming from the other side of the door, before it was thrust open.

"For the love of the gods. Why aren't you two downstairs yet? Yuffie and Aerith around about ready to keel over with all of the mental images running through their minds. Chop chop! On y va!" Axel snorted then shut the door again.

Cloud looked up at Leon who was staring back down at him with a very confused look on his face. "Alas, I think that means we're needed." Leon muttered.

Cloud nodded, angry he had let Leon go so far with him. "Yeah…" He slipped out from under Leon and walked out the door, leaving a even more confused sultan alone on his bed.

--

"To tell you the truth, I had expected you two to be further along than that." Axel replied, taking a bite of the pineapple on his fork.

"And that didn't stop you from bursting in." Cloud muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Of course not. I told Roxas to stand back though. I didn't want his innocent mind seeing the two of you struggling out of your clothes, eager to-"

"Axel." Cloud shot the redhead a glare. "Shut up."

Axel 'tsk' ed as he patted Roxas's head. "It's ok. I'm sure he's seen worse."

Roxas nodded, leaning into Axel's shoulder.

"The two of you are awfully close." Cloud observed, as Axel played with a strand of the little blonde boy's hair, glad to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't gotten a whole two words outta him, though. I've gotten yes, no, shrug, and pout…nothing I can use." Axel chuckled as he caressed Roxas's cheek with the back of his fingers and Roxas made a relaxed purring noise.

"Yes, well-"

"Aw! Roxas! You and Axel are adorable!"

Cloud turned to see Yuffie coming towards their table from the table the 'royals' used for breakfast.

Axel blushed a few shades lighter than his hair as Yuffie came to sit next to Cloud. "Yes, well, your highness…"

"Looks like I'm never going to be able to take Roxas from you." Yuffie pouted as she leaned her head on Cloud. "Oh, Cloud. I just lost my servant…what is a girl to do? Looks like I need another." She giggled. "Maybe a girl this time. If I ask Leon to let me borrow you for today, will you come help me look, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded. "Of course." He'd been wanting to get out of the castle anyway and he wasn't allowed out unless he was with Leon, Yuffie, or Aerith…or Axel.

"Excellent. Now, what made you and Leon so late, huh? Axel wouldn't tell me!" She frowned and sent a playful glare to where Roxas was cuddling against the redhead's chest. "I wonder…"

"Sorry I was late, sister." Leon appeared out of nowhere to stand behind Yuffie. "Cloud had accidentally slept in…"

"That's fine, as long as you do me a favor!" She smiled sweetly. "Can I borrow Cloud this morning?"

"Of course…but what for?" He asked, eying Axel and Roxas. "Did you loose your slave?"

Yuffie nodded as Axel blushed. "Yeah, so I want Cloud to help me pick out a girl!"

"Sure, I suppose…"

--

Yuffie grabbed Cloud's wrist as she pulled him deeper into the market square. "I'm so excited! I am a little sad I lost Roxas, but if he's happy with Axel, then I won't stop them." She stopped and smiled at Cloud. "Is that what you were talking about yesterday?"

Cloud nodded as he looked around, eager to avoid her eyes. He was afraid she was going to ask about how him and Leon had been getting along.

Yuffie just rolled her eyes and pulled Cloud deeper into the crowd. "Where would I buy a slave, do you think?"

Cloud chuckled as he pointed to a big stand next to them what read 'Slaves for Sale'. "How about…there?"

She glared and tugged his arm.

"Is the new couple looking for a slave girl?" The man behind the stand asked, motioning to all of the girls sitting around, looking very bored.

"Yeah!" Yuffie replied before Cloud could tell the man they weren't a couple. "We just need a cleaning girl…which one would you recommend?"

"May. She's very good at cleaning things up." The man just pushed the girl to Yuffie before she could ask any other questions. "500 munny, please."

--

Leon was waiting for them as they walked through the entrance doors of the caslte. "Did you find what you wanted, ok?" He asked, looking up from the book he had in his hands.

Cloud almost smiled as Leon eyed May with distaste and stood next to Cloud.

"Yeah! This is May. May, this is my brother, Leon. Only, you'd better call him 'master' or 'sire'…or 'your highness'." She smiled. "He's kinda picky."

"Of course, master." May purred as she bowed.

Cloud cringed. This was going to be a long day.

--

May glided into the kitchens while Yuffie was talking to her sister just outside the room. What ditzs.

She slipped a pink vile out of her top and giggled. That Leon was really cute, so she figured it was time to use that love potion that creepy old witch gave her a few weeks ago. Soon, she was going to be ruling the castle.

She pulled a spoon out of the holder next to her. One spoonful and she would have Leon wrapped around her finger-

"May! There you are!" Yuffie exclaimed, coming through the door.

May hissed as the whole bottle emptied into the pasta as she jumped. Damn. Well, hopefully it wasn't going to hurt him.

--

Cloud sat next to Leon as their lunch was being brought out, and slouched down in his chair. He was happy to finally be done with his new chores that Leon had just given him. He sped through them because then he would be able to see Leon. If Leon hadn't been in a meeting with that asshole Sephiroth, Leon would have just been lounging in his rooms, so Cloud would have been able to see him…

"How was the meeting?" Cloud asked, taking a bite of the pasta sitting in front of him. It tasted really weird…

"Good, I guess. I'm tired of Sephiroth whining." Leon took a bite of his pasta, not cringing if it tasted different to him.

Cloud tried another bite and couldn't swallow it, so he took a sip of the wine from the dark blue glass. "Oh? About?"

Leon noticed Cloud push his plate out of his way as he pulled the salad closer. "Is something wrong?"

"Um. No." Cloud replied. He didn't want to seem like a wuss…not being able to eat his pasta.

"Liar." Leon chuckled. "What's wrong with the pasta?"

"Um…doesn't it taste different to you?" Cloud asked, pushing his plate closer to Leon. "Try it."

Leon pulled the plate closer and sniffed it. "Ehh, it smells awful. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. Does yours taste ok?" Cloud asked

Leon nodded and handed Cloud his plate. "Mine is fine. I wonder what's in yours."

Cloud shrugged and put is head on the table. He didn't feel well at all… "Eh…Leon, can I go lay down…?"

Leon frowned as he pulled Cloud to stand on his feet. "Come on."

--

Cloud sat down on Leon's bed and held his head in his hands. What the hell?

Leon was looking at him with a worried expression on his pretty face. "Cloud?"

Cloud looked up, trying not to just collapse. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Well, then…what do you want me to do?" Leon asked, sitting down on the bed beside the blonde.

"Well…" Cloud did feel better when he was laying down. "My head does hurt."

"Would you like me to call your mother to kiss it for you, Cloud? Would you tell me what you want?" Leon asked, getting impatient again.

"Well, a kiss wouldn't be too bad…"

Leon smirked. "Oh? A kiss? From the nurse maybe?"

Cloud pictured the nurse he had been introduced to the other day. He did NOT want a kiss from the old woman. She had been nice, but definitely not his type. "…you are my acting nurse…"

Leon chuckled as he leaned over to press his lips to Cloud's forehead. "Feel better?"

"Well…the pain is a little lower…"

Leon slowly kissed Cloud's nose. "Better?"

"Almost. A little lower."

Finally, Leon pressed his lips to Cloud's.

Cloud closed his eyes, sinking into the relaxing feeling spreading over his body. "Much better."

"Oh? Is the patient better already?" Leon asked, laying down on the bed next to Cloud.

"Almost…" Cloud muttered, pulling Leon closer to him.

Leon sighed, contently laying next to Cloud on Leon's bed.

--

May sat in the servant's 'hang out' place. It was essentially the room they were allowed to relax in while they were off 'duty'. It wasn't too bad…it had enough sitting room for at least twelve servants, which was a small number compared to how many servants worked here.

But wasn't particularly interested in the people in the room at the moment. She was a little more preoccupied with Leon. What could she do to get him?

--

Leon smiled. This was the happiest he had been in a long time…laying here with Cloud…it was very relaxing.

Cloud's head was on Leon's shoulder at the moment. He was comfortably snuggled into the sultan's warm body, enjoying the feeling of sharing body heart.

"Cloud, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Cloud answered with his eyes still shut tightly.

"Sephiroth and I are going to check out the group of nobodies coming closer to the kingdom. Will you come with us?"

Cloud smiled lightly, understanding that Leon could have just ordered him to come with them…and he would have had to go. "Of course."

--

--

Okie dokie. So, there's that chapter. I am in the process of finishing up chapters for Flight Attendants and All I See is Light…because its been forever since I updated those..but I have a few ideas for this one, so expect this one to be updated shortly.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

Welcome to the days when Axel-kun first started writing on fanfic…when he updated EVERYDAY! WHOA!

Actually…I used to. On that dreadful story that I wrote… Before It's Too Late. Jesus, I hate that story. I've debated taking it off FanFiction for a long time…but there are a few people that have favorited it…and it has like 46 reviews ((the first 46 reviews I ever had!!)). So then I was debating just redoing it…but I can't stand looking at it. Seriously. I HATE it. So…don't read that, ok??

And, I was thinking about redoing the other chapters of my older stories…like the beginning chapters of All I See Is Light, Flight Attendants, and When There Was Still Light, because those need to be fixed up a little bit. It's amazing how I fix my grammar mistakes here and I didn't back then…xD

So, tell me what you think of my plan…

And review if you have something nice to say :D

--

--

Cloud fiddled with his billowy cloak as he tried to direct his camel to follow Leon's. But watching someone else steering these things was _much_ easier than doing it yourself. Leon had picked out the oldest camel for Cloud…because they weren't normally rebellious against their masters. But, Cloud wasn't used to controlling things.

Taking his attention from his stupid camel, he looked up and watched Leon as he talked with Sephiroth. Sephiroth was obviously not happy about something, but Cloud was too far away…and that was the stupid animal's fault…how did you make camels go faster? Was there a word that you said?

"Hya!" Cloud muttered to his beast, trying to spur is forward. But is went slower…and slower. He watched Leon and Sephiroth slowly putting more and more distance between them. Should Cloud call out?

But, thankfully, Leon looked behind him and noticed that Cloud was falling oh so very far behind. "Come on, Cloud!"

"I would if I could." Cloud mumbled as he motioned for Leon to come help him.

"Are you having problems?" Leon asked, his eyes glinting with mirth in the sunlight. Leon was dressed the same as Cloud. In a tan shirt and pants, with a long tan cloak over it. He, however, had a turban covering his head. He said it was because he didn't want sand it in hair, but Cloud thought he wore it because he knew that Cloud couldn't get his turban to stay on his head. That's why his was tried around his head like a ninja hair band. Yuffie would be proud.

Cloud tossed the reins to Leon. "You steer it. It's not listening to me."

Leon just smirked and took them, pulling Cloud's camel forward. "You just have to be forceful with them, Cloud."

Cloud rolled his eyes as they finally caught up with Sephiroth who continued impatiently.

The blonde hadn't seen much of Sephiroth at his stays at the castle, and he was pretty sure he never wanted to see him again after this. The man was very impatient and seemed like a sneak. Very sly and…cunning, for the lack of a better word. Like a fox!

"Now, you were saying, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked right at Leon, pretending like Cloud wasn't in between them. Cloud didn't know if that was because Sephiroth didn't like him, or if it was just because he was talking to Leon…not him, but it kind of annoyed Cloud anyway. He and Leon were getting closer and closer and Cloud would like to be treated with more respect.

But he was still a slave.

"I was saying that we only have a little further to go, and we'll be at a nice place we can set up camp and wait for the group to come a little closer so we don't have to travel too far into the desert."

Cloud looked forward to being able to setting up camp and relaxing…waiting for the nobodies to come to them. Wouldn't that be nice? They had packed enough food for a few days out here and each person had a mat and a tent. Relaxation!

But, just sitting around to mess up Cloud's whole munny plan. So far he had 50 munny…and he had only been here for 11 days. It was really going nicely…but his plan was to have extra munny to spare at the end of it. He was actually shooting for a thousand and ten munny. Just to be sure.

"That sounds good." Leon nodded, content with Sephiroth's decision. Sephiroth kind of glowed at Leon's approval. Cloud couldn't help but snicker a little bit, trying to hide it from the silver-haired man.

"And from what I've seen," Sephiroth went on, ignoring Cloud if he had seen him, "we should be able to take down the small group of nobodies right away, by ourselves."

The blonde turned to look at Leon for his response. Would they really be fighting out here by themselves?

"Excellent." Leon nodded again. They would be fighting by themselves.

Finally, Sephiroth came to the place he wanted to set up camp and stopped everyone, starting to unpack his things.

Leon dismounted his camel, followed by Cloud and moved to relieve his camel of all of the things he had packed.

Cloud, copying Leon's actions, moved closer to Leon as he dumped his things in the sand. "Your highness, we're fighting by ourselves?…out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Leon nodded and gave Cloud a little grin. "Yes. Sephiroth and I will fight. We shouldn't need you to help, unless things go wrong. He thinks that there aren't many in the group, so I'm not sure why he was so worried about them coming into the city…it's not like they would be able to get past the guards. But I figured that if we came out here and dealt with it, he would stop worrying about it."

Cloud didn't know how to argue with that. He was starting to get used to the fact that Leon's word was law. "But-"

"But nothing. Are you sleeping in my tent with me, Cloud?" Leon asked, pulling the tent from his things. "If we put our tents together, it would be big enough for the both of us."

The thought of sleeping with Leon consumed Cloud's mind, leaving no room to worry about the fighting they would be doing tomorrow. "Sure. Just tell me how you want it put up."

"Oh, Cloud. I can put up my own tent. Why don't you unpack the food and water and put it somewhere safe?" Leon waved Cloud off, motioning to the packs of food on the sand.

"Ok, if you say so, your highness." Cloud moved to pick the food up and move it further away from their tent spot and Sephiroth walked over to him with his food.

"Take that." Sephiroth dumped his food onto Cloud's pile and pointed over to where Leon was setting up their tent. "Why aren't you helping the Sultan put his tent up?"

"Um, because he told me he didn't want help." Cloud replied. God, Sephiroth was annoying.

"Why are you putting your tent up?"

Again with the questions! "Because Leon and I are sharing." Cloud put the food in the big empty container Sephiroth had brought to keep some of the cold food cold for a day or so. They were only planning to be here tonight and half of the day, so it would be good.

"You're sharing a tent with the Sultan?" Sephiroth's eye twitched as he thought about that.

"Uh, yeah…" Cloud tried to act like it was nothing to him. Like it happened all the time. But in reality, he was honored to get to sleep with Leon again. Feeling the brunet against him while he was relaxing to sleep was very comforting.

"That's not right."

"A lot of things aren't 'right'. Like…the length of your hair. You look like a girl." Cloud muttered while he finished up with the food.

Sephiroth pretended not to hear him as he walked over to where Leon was finishing with his tent. He didn't look very happy.

But, truthfully, Cloud didn't care. He knew he had won against that bastard!

--

Leon yawned as he turned the page of his book. As it got darker and darker, Cloud noticed that Leon yawned more and more frequently. Maybe he should ask if he wanted to turn off the lantern and go to bed?

"Your highness…" Cloud turned on his side to face Leon. "Why don't we go to sleep? You're tired and Sephiroth is very sure that you're going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

"I suppose…" Leon put his small red book mark in between the pages and closed the book, putting it down at the end of their makeshift bed. He then reached for the lantern to turn it off.

As the room went dark, Cloud felt Leon press his body against Cloud's, making the blonde sigh in delight. Leon's body against his was so…comfortable. Cloud knew it was going to be hard to move away from Leon in the morning, so he decided to take advantage of this feeling now.

He turned towards Leon's body and pressed himself as close to the brunet as he could get. Leon moaned softly as Cloud ran his hands down Leon's chest, and Cloud decided he liked the noises Leon was making. He wanted to hear more of them.

Slowly he moved his lips up to Leon's and pressed them together, earning him another moan from Leon.

But as the kiss became deeper and deeper, Cloud's thoughts slowly dulled as he let himself get wrapped up in what was happening, letting Leon take control.

The brunet grinned against Cloud's lips and reveled in the feeling of Cloud's body against him. Who knew a birthday present would be so much fun?

But, he knew he couldn't take things any further when Sephiroth was in the tent next to them.

"Cloud." Leon managed in between kisses.

Cloud understood, even if he didn't let Leon continue. He felt like he needed Leon's lips on his…he needed to melt into Leon's body. But, Leon didn't want to take it any father than they had tonight. So Cloud relaxed against Leon and fell asleep with his master's arms around him.

--

Cloud woke up, feeling Leon's lips on his neck, softly brushing them against Cloud's skin. "Hmm."

Leon chuckled as he ran his hands over Cloud's bare chest. "Good morning, Cloud."

"Good morning, your highness." Cloud muttered, turning around to burry his head in Leon's chest.

"What time is it?" Cloud asked, yawning as he struggled to wake himself up. He needed to be up to help make breakfast.

"About two hours before Sephiroth thinks that the nobodies will be here." Leon said, kissing Cloud's cheek. "We need to have breakfast and start packing up."

"Hmm. Ok." Cloud replied, breaking free from Leon's grasp. It was show time…almost.

-

Sephiroth sighed as he looked out at the group of nobodies that were slowly making their way over to the camp. There were far too many to fight. But, he didn't want to be wrong. However, it was also his job to tell Leon the truth about enemies…

It looked like he was going to be wrong.

He walked back across camp to where Leon was sitting with Cloud, talking about unimportant things. Sephiroth didn't know why Leon was showering Cloud with all of this attention, but that wasn't good for a slave's mind. They'd start to think that they were worth something.

"Your highness." Sephiroth coughed as he tried to get Leon's attention away from the Cloud. The blonde was looking very…good today, the silver-haired man had to admit. But he had never thought Cloud wasn't handsome. Cloud's bright blue eyes and blonde hair gave him an almost feminine look with his thin build and clean-cut face.

His sleepiness added to the look today, as his hair was disheveled and his eyes still were glazed over with sleep.

Yes, Cloud was very good looking indeed. But so was Leon.

"Yes?" The sultan replied, tearing his attention away from Cloud and turning to give Sephiroth and impatient yet calm look.

"I think we can go home, sire." Sephiroth said, keeping his back straight and his shoulders back.

"Go home?" Leon asked. "But what about the fight you had planned for today?" He asked, his eyes flashing briefly with anger before returning to their icy blue, calm color. Leon could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Yes, there are more nobodies than I had expected, and we won't be able to take them without an army." Sephiroth replied, keeping his erect stance. "I was wrong."

"Ahh, yes you were." Leon said, rubbing it in. He knew Sephiroth didn't like to be wrong, and Leon hated being lied to… "I guess we need to pack up and leave before they get here."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes. They're moving slowly, so we should be able to take our time…"

"But I want to be home. Let's pack fast." Cloud said, stretching, the last of the sleepiness leaving his blue eyes.

Leon looked back to Cloud, as a sympathetic, caring look took over his cold expression. "Fair enough. Let's get started."

Sephiroth wondered when Cloud had gotten all of this power over the sultan.

--

Leon turned away from Cloud and Sephiroth, grinning. Cloud had called the palace his 'home'.

Leon couldn't help but notice the way that Cloud still counted his munny everyday, eager to see how much he had, and how much he still needed to go until he would have the thousand munny he needed to be able to leave Leon and the palace to be free.

As the sultan helped pack up, he could help but think about how much closer they had gotten in just these 12 days…how much closer would they be in 353 days? Was it only Leon who was growing more and more attached to Cloud? Was Cloud just messing around with Leon?

He struggled to put that out of his mind as he took down the tent.

--

Cloud put the rest of his things on the camel and mounted it, right as Leon was spurring his forward.

"Cloud, do you want me to take your reins again?" Leon asked, looking behind him at the blonde man.

Cloud chuckled at the perverted line and handed Leon the ropes that maneuvered his camel. "Of course."

Leon took them and kept moving, ignoring Cloud's chuckling as he concentrated on getting home.

--

Axel tapped his foot to the beat he heard in his head. "So, how was the trip, Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged as he sat down next to the redhead. He secretly wondered if Axel actually did any work around the palace. Anytime Cloud saw him, he was messing with Roxas or making more trouble for the other servants.

"It was ok." Cloud replied. "Sephiroth is kind of a bastard though."

Axel laughed nudging Roxas, who was sitting in the chair opposite Axel, with his foot. "Don't ever talk to Sephiroth if you can avoid it. He's a bitch."

Roxas nodded his reply to Axel, choosing not to say anything else.

"Still quiet, eh?" Cloud asked, taking a bite of the chocolate Axel had brought him from the kitchen. Since Axel had been around the palace for a while, he was known by every servant and got whatever he wanted from anyone there.

"Nah, he's only quiet around you." Axel replied, licking his fingers for any left over chocolate on them. "He'll talk to me, normally. Unless…ya know."

"Um, no, I don't, but I don't think I want to." Cloud put his head in the hand that was occupied with holding his chocolate bar. "You aren't doing anything…unseemly to him, are you?"

Axel faked a horrified look as he tossed more candy at Roxas. "Never! A few kisses here and there, but nothing too bad." The redhead stuck his tongue out at Cloud. "We're getting off topic. How are you and Leon doing?"

"Fine. He's still a little cold every once and a while, but he and I have been getting much closer."

"Physically? Or Emotionally?" Axel asked, tossing his head back and laughing. "I'm joking. Don't answer that unless you have details you'd like to share."

Cloud tossed a disgusted look Axel's way. "Gross, you pervert."

"Don't give me that look, you know you were thinking it."

"Well, it might interest you to know that I slept in his tent last night." Cloud said, pretending to study his nails, acting like it wasn't anything new.

"Oh?? Are you now?" Axel grinned. "See, Roxas? I'm not the pervert. Cloud is just covering up for himself. Secretly, he's the pervert…"

Roxas giggled but went back to eating his chocolate. Cloud figured the giggle was just to make Axel stop bringing him into the conversation…to say 'Yes, I'm listening, Axel'.

"I can't believe it. When Yuffie told me Leon had a new servant boy, and she thought that you two were going to hit it off, I completely disagreed with her…but I guess I've been proven wrong." Axel shook his head in a disbelieving sort of way.

"Hit it off?" Cloud asked. "You and Yuffie thought Leon and I would end up…doing something?" Cloud started becoming more and more uncomfortable talking about the relationship he and Leon had.

"Well, I didn't at first, but I think it'll happen eventually now." Axel laughed again, turning to grin at Roxas before he poked Cloud with his finger. "Don't get mad, blondie. Don't you want something to happen between you and the sultan?"

Cloud pushed Axel's hand away. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Of course, of course." Axel snapped as a girl servant walked past the sitting room they were hanging out in. "Hey, you."

The girl stopped, and Cloud recognized her as Yuffie's new servant. The one that had put stuff in the food Cloud had eaten a few days ago that had made him sick. When Yuffie found out, she had gotten pretty mad and told May that she needed to get out of the palace…but then decided that they could still use May for little things that no one else wanted to do, until Yuffie got another servant. So May was stuck taking orders from the other servants in the palace.

"Take this bowl to the kitchen." Axel handed the clear blue glass bowl that was just recently filled with pieces of chocolate, to the servant girl.

She nodded and left, sending a glare to Cloud on her way out.

"I can't believe they let her stay." Cloud muttered as he stood up. "Well, we need to get to dinner since Leon and Sephiroth's meeting should be about done…"

--

Cloud ran a hand through his hair as he watched Leon make his way into the room. Talking with Axel had gotten him thinking…how close did Leon really see them? It was very obvious that he wanted to be closer, but did be want to be closer to Cloud because he liked Cloud…? Or because Cloud was a slave that Leon could just quick fuck and be done with it…

His thought were interrupted as Leon came to sit in front of him. "Hello, Cloud."

"Hello, your highness." Cloud couldn't help but smile at Leon.

Leon winked at Cloud quickly as he turned back towards his sisters, who were coming to sit at the table across from him.

Axel came in last, followed by his little blonde shadow. Axel sent a smirk in Cloud's direction and motioned to Leon, then back at Cloud as he turned towards Roxas and took the little blonde's face in his hands, bringing it closer and swiftly giving the little blonde a sloppy kiss.

Cloud snorted. Axel was such a perv. But he loved the way that he teased Cloud by kissing Roxas. No, as much as Axel wanted it, Cloud was not kissing Leon here and now.

However, watching the Axel kiss the blonde was adorable. Roxas looked as if he was melting into Axel, hoping that Axel held him here for a while.

"Axel, could you refrain yourself from making out with Roxas while we're eating?" Leon asked.

Cloud laughed, trying to keep it muffled. Axel had totally missed the fact that he was across the room from Cloud…and therefore across the room from Leon…and directly in front of him.

Axel took his lips from Roxas's and smirked. "I'll try, your highness, but I can't promise anything."

Cloud just rolled his eyes. Idiot.

--

Leon stretched as he sat down on his bed. He put the lion cub back in its private room (because he had gotten tired of being pounced on while he was trying to sleep), and now it was time for bed.

He looked over to where Cloud was standing, looking down at the journal Leon had given him a while ago. "Are you sleeping here again, Cloud?"

Cloud tore his eyes from the little book and turned them back up to Leon. "If you want me to, your highness."

"Excellent. Come to bed then." Leon pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

Cloud nodded, as he copied Leon, but before he slipped under the covers with the brunet, he wrote another entry in his journal. Just five words.

_No munny. But that's ok._

He then slipped under the covers and let Leon wrap his arms around him, wondering again how close Leon thought they were.

--

--

Whoo!! Another chapter. That's pretty good for me :D

I've been reading all of these fics that haven't been updated in like, 6 months and I decided not to do that to the few people that like my stories, so BAMM!

Which reminds me, I read this story that was like 48 pages so far…and the whole thing was like "SEX". I have to admit, I was disappointed. I wanted a plot…whooo! Yaoi and stuff…but I like plot stories…

So I came to discover that I've not the biggest pervert ever. Since my stories are OH SO VERY CLEAN! xD

But anyway, I'll try to get more chapters done soon! I'm really really in love with Seeing In Black And White, so I might be updating that sooner than the others… Sorry xP

And i said somewhere that Leon's eyes are blue...i meant gray...i said that in another chapter here too...so i'll change that when i find it XD

Review if you have something nice to say XD


End file.
